<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我所爱的全部的你 Love You with All My Heart（ABO） by The_Four_Leaf_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572055">我所爱的全部的你 Love You with All My Heart（ABO）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover'>The_Four_Leaf_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual harry Osborn, Dark Harry Osborn, Happy Ending, M/M, Rewrite the original ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利从小因为特殊的生理结构而饱受困扰，但皮特爱他，无关性别，无关一切。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我所爱的全部的你 Love You with All My Heart（ABO）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Harry<br/>妖孽里掺杂纯净，阴郁里透出孩子气<br/>他是我见过最有诱惑力的男人，宛如塞壬，如果塞壬是男人的话<br/>他看上去一碰就碎，事实上有很大的爆发力<br/>他是我的罪孽之光，我的欲望之火<br/>他桀骜不驯又乖巧可人，掌控一切却迷茫万分，他是纯真与魅惑的并存。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>篮球馆内，球场上的雄性生物们在厮杀争夺，而哈利则同一只高贵优雅的猫咪般坐在长椅上。金发青年秀丽的眉微微皱着，蒸腾的热气和混在其中的汗味和麝香搞得他很不舒服，不过他还是屈尊降贵地忍受着这一切。<br/>
他的视线集中在手头的公文上，但如果有人一直盯着他看，会发现，Harry时不时望向球场上的高个儿青年。<br/>
那个棕发的高挑青年在场上表现得很英勇，动作敏锐身手矫捷，防守进攻间竟有一股子狠戾。<br/>
感受到Harry的视线，Peter抬眸看他，朝他露出一个灿烂的笑容。<br/>
Harry哼了一声低下头去，下颚弧度却不自觉柔和了几分。</p><p>天色已晚，大片大片的雾霭笼罩了体育馆。<br/>
打完篮球后，Peter很快擦洗了上身，出来时Harry正垂着眼看文件，眉眼很冷，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇薄而淡，明明面无表情的模样，Peter却能从他的面具下看出点别的什么来。<br/>
“身体不舒服吗？”<br/>
突然伸过来一个毛茸茸的棕色脑袋，Harry被吓了一跳，拍了拍他的脑袋，道，“没事，只是肚子有些不舒服。可能天气太冷了。”<br/>
Peter从书包里拿出自己的外套，小心翼翼地给Harry披上。<br/>
身为Osborn家的小少爷，Harry偏爱时尚帅气的小西装，不过被套上这件又旧又老气的大外套，他也没表现出反感，只是皱起眉，脸色苍白。<br/>
旁边Peter担忧到两条浓眉毛都皱在了一起，“怎么样，加重了吗？要不要我送你去医院？”<br/>
“送我回宿舍吧。”<br/>
Harry站起身来，刚迈出一步小腹却突然抽痛，“嘶……”<br/>
“对不起，我刚刚没有及时注意到你不舒服。”<br/>
莫名其妙地看了Peter一眼，“不怪你啊。”<br/>
想要故作淡定，可是小腹一阵一阵的抽搐却让Harry皱起了脸。<br/>
“我把你抱回去吧？”<br/>
“不用。”Harry 的面目一下变得很冷，他充满戒备地看向棕发大男孩，低吼道，“别他妈把我当女人看！”<br/>
“我没有啊，我只是担心你。”<br/>
金发青年不理会他，径直向门口走去。<br/>
Peter拧着眉看他一步一步如同走在刀尖上，一言不发地过去把Harry打横抱了起来。<br/>
后者激烈挣扎，十分愤怒。<br/>
把拳头斥骂一律收下，Peter的臂膀固若磐石，一点都不放松，Harry把头埋在Peter 的外套和胸膛间避免他人认出自己，气鼓鼓地发现腹痛确实缓和了几分，<br/>
“多管闲事！”<br/>
“我只管你的事啊。”无奈地回答着，Peter的语气很柔和。<br/>
这么多年，他已经习惯了Harry的尖牙利嘴和喜怒无常了，虽然这几年神经质和情绪化的症状加重了……不过都无所谓啦，无论Harry变成什么样子他都会喜欢他的。<br/>
怀里的人好像被Peter的直白吓到了，他噤声不语，末了，伸出手环住了Peter 的手臂。</p><p>月明星稀，夜风吹拂，怀中的Harry暖暖软软的，Peter很享受这种感觉，以致于到了Harry房间门口时，他竟然有些遗憾。<br/>
“放我下来。”怀中人闷闷地说。<br/>
Peter动作轻柔地把Harry放下来，金发青年站在面前，自己竟然感觉心里有些空荡荡的。<br/>
Harry掏出钥匙开门，然后迅速捂住了Peter的眼睛，“Loki你给我滚到你哥的公寓里面搞！简直辣眼睛！”<br/>
Peter把Harry纤长的手拿下来，看到黑发男人软软地坐在沙发上，媚眼如丝，旁边的金发男人面色很红，喘着粗气，一脸尴尬。<br/>
“Thooooor？你你……你和……我我……”Peter眼珠子都快瞪出来了，张嘴结结巴巴了半天没蹦出一句完整的话，Harry听得有些厌烦，抽出手捂住了高个子的嘴，“Loki快滚！”<br/>
“嘁……明明自己也带男人回宿舍啊，只许州官放火不许百姓点灯。”<br/>
“我们只是朋友啊。”<br/>
Harry反驳，继续驱逐兄弟二人，“快走快走。”<br/>
却没有注意到，Peter在听到那句“只是朋友”时，眼神都黯淡了下去。</p><p>Peter坐在Harry的椅子上，把玩着他桌上的蜘蛛侠挂件，一脸凝重：他觉得Harry生病了。<br/>
是在几年之前开始的呢，Harry经常性的腹痛，苍白的脸色，偶尔出现在笔直的西装裤上的血渍。<br/>
对于这一切，Harry都讳莫如深，他用举止神情告诉Peter 不要多问，一直对他小心翼翼视他若珍宝的Peter自然不会强行忤逆他的意思，可是……<br/>
他真的很担心Harry啊！<br/>
Harry从浴室出来，松松垮垮地穿着浴衣，衣襟口一大片雪白的肌肤灼得Peter眼睛直疼，但是却无论如何都无法移开视线。<br/>
Harry如同看变态一样看了Peter一眼，收了收衣领。<br/>
Peter讪讪地垂下眼睛，道，“Loki和Thor是情侣吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”对于他人的事情小少爷不喜欢多做评价，所以只是敷衍带过。<br/>
是兄弟也是情侣？<br/>
同为男人也是情侣？<br/>
Peter头上“唰”地亮起一个灯泡，“Harry，那么你……能接受男人作为你的恋人吗？”<br/>
“绝对不可以！”Harry的反应很激烈，“我绝对不可能和男人在一起！”<br/>
Peter被Harry的反应吓了一跳，“是是是我知道你喜欢女生，不要生气不要生气。”<br/>
意识到自己情绪过于激动了，小Osborn脸上染了一层薄红，“以后不要问这么奇怪的问题。”<br/>
“知道了，我的小少爷。”掩去心中莫名的沮丧，Peter打起精神露出一个灿烂的笑容，“红糖姜水放在床上面的桌子上了，喝完以后记得把保温杯的盖子拧住，不然半夜碰到可能会撒在被子上；暖贴放在写字桌上，一会儿换了睡衣以后记得肚子和腰上都贴一个；最近不要吃凉的，连冷一些的水果也不要吃……诶Harry你这是什么眼神啊看得我毛毛的……”<br/>
“……就是觉得你真的很话唠。”<br/>
大男孩颇受打击，垂头丧气地站起来“我去给你买一些食物回来，你想吃什么呀？”<br/>
“随意。”<br/>
实验室男孩已经走出了门，Harry刚收回视线，门口又探出了一个棕色的毛茸茸的脑袋，“你要把头发吹干小心感冒哟！”<br/>
“好烦！”<br/>
伴随着小少爷的怒吼的是摔在门框上的一块毛巾。<br/>
Harry湿着头发静静坐了一会儿，打开抽屉上的密码锁，抽出了一份文件。<br/>
那是一份医疗诊断书。<br/>
‘你的精子是没有生育能力的，但体内有一套完整的女性生殖系统。’<br/>
‘是我的错，一开始养育你，就弄错了你的性别方向。’<br/>
‘如果想要后代，那么你未来的伴侣最好是一个男人。’<br/>
‘不过，我绝对不允许那个人是Peter Parker。’<br/>
水滴一滴滴落在那些或墨黑或鲜红的字体上，浸染出几处污渍，苍白的青年红着眼圈，紧紧咬着牙关显得有些倔强，可是脊背却因为腹部的阵痛而微微佝偻。</p><p>就知道这个人不会听话的。<br/>
Peter皱着眉看着眼前的画面：<br/>
身形小巧的男人裹着厚重的毯子窝在椅子上，湛蓝的眼睛紧紧盯着手中的文件，手指纤细修长，白皙的脚掌踩在椅面上，脚趾圆润可爱。<br/>
这些，都不是重点。<br/>
重点在于Harry的头发，那一头栗金色的柔顺短发，还在湿漉漉地滴着水，每当有小的水珠滴落下来钻进Harry的衣领，Harry就会小小地瑟缩一下。可是却并，不，会，把它擦干。<br/>
把热气腾腾的饭菜汤放在写字桌上，Peter轻车熟路地从柜顶拿下来Harry的吹风机。<br/>
吹风机呜呜地响起来，Harry感觉到有手指在自己的发间穿梭，他确信身后的人不会把自己弄疼。<br/>
如同被顺着皮毛抚摸的猫咪一般，他慵懒地半眯起眼睛，嘴角不自觉挂起一抹微笑。</p><p>富丽堂皇的西餐厅内，钢琴师手指翩飞在琴键上，轻柔悦耳的音乐从指尖流泻而出，餐桌旁，小提琴手用心演奏，给桌前一对璧人送上动听的乐章。<br/>
Harry一身银白色西装，内着暗黑色衬衣，领口解开三两个扣子，露出精致的锁骨。他对面，一位西装革履气度不凡的俊美男子正含笑凝视着他。<br/>
桌上外形繁复的玻璃花瓶中斜斜插着几枝娇艳的玫瑰。<br/>
这花配上对面男人刀削般的深邃五官，想表达的主题还真是相得益彰。<br/>
Harry在心里冷冷地想着，面带乖巧的笑容，藏在桌底下的双手攥得死紧，指节发白。<br/>
“初次见面，唐突地擅自决定了就餐地点，希望你不会介意。”男人微微一笑。<br/>
“当然，我很喜欢这里的环境。”Harry也报以笑容，内心却在翻江倒海。<br/>
很好，小Osborn嘲笑自己的天真。<br/>
当父亲通过助理告诉他今晚在Yesterday餐厅吃饭时，他竟然以为久未谋面的父亲邀请他共进晚餐。<br/>
他真是愚蠢啊。<br/>
看着Osborne集团合作伙伴的公子在自己面前谈笑风生，Harry时不时露出附和的笑容。<br/>
来来往往的服务生安静而识趣地将一道道菜肴摆放在花纹精致的洁白桌布上，直到一个高个子的服务生过来，才打断了公子哥的“喋喋不休”。<br/>
“Harry？！”<br/>
Harry抬眼，看到服务生装束的Peter惊讶而愤怒地瞪着他，乱糟糟的一字眉皱得纠结在一起。<br/>
‘你怎么和一个男人在外面像约会一样吃着饭？’<br/>
他本来是想要这样质问Harry的。<br/>
却突然发现自己根本没有质问的资格。<br/>
“这是你的新打工地点吗？”Harry蓝到妖异的眼睛懒散地看着他，并不把他的愤怒疑惑放在心上。<br/>
“是的。”在说出这两个字，Peter突然觉得自己很寒酸，他的脸颊也因此滚烫起来。<br/>
“好好工作，打工愉快。”沙哑的声音轻飘飘地吐出字句，Harry的视线回到了刚刚被他忽视了的男人身上，“请继续。”<br/>
服务生黯然退下。<br/>
看看自己的制服，再看看穿着价格不菲的西装吃着价值自己几个月工资的食物的Harry，Peter突然发现纵然他们形影不离，事实上，他们之间相差太远。<br/>
散发着低气压的Peter主动向老板申请去洗碗。<br/>
餐盘碗筷刀叉在自己手中变得干净，Peter想着‘这些餐盘中会不会有Harry用过的呢’，苦涩瞬间溢满了胸腔，他的喉咙卡得生疼。<br/>
旁边的工作人员发现平时话唠而有趣的大男孩今天格外沉默低落，心生怜惜却不知道如何安慰他，只能陪他一起无言。<br/>
Peter沉浸在哗啦啦的水声中，机械重复着手上的工作，空间凝滞，时间奔流不息。<br/>
“Peter.”<br/>
耳边响起熟悉的声音。<br/>
瞬间支棱起耳朵，却在下一秒垂下了头，大男孩自嘲地笑笑：噢Peter Parker你就是个笨蛋，竟然想Harry想到出现幻听。<br/>
“Peter！”<br/>
声音拔高了音量和音调，甚至带了些许哭腔。<br/>
Peter应声转身，小Osborn如同一只小猫一般扑到了他的怀里。<br/>
脊背撞到了洗碗池上，不过受到最强烈撞击的还是心脏。<br/>
心跳加速血压升高面红耳赤，Peter也无法解释自己这一连串反应到底因何而起，他虚抬着双手，害怕橡胶手套上的脏水和泡沫落在Harry昂贵的西装外套上，“Harry，发生什么事情了吗？”<br/>
“陪我去喝酒。”Harry的声音哽咽，金色的小脑袋深深埋在Peter·穿着白色蠢围裙·Parker的怀里。<br/>
噢Harry我还没有下班，如果现在离开的话老板会扣了我这个月的工资。<br/>
Peter当然不会这样说。几分钟后，穿着单衣的Peter和用他的连帽卫衣遮住湿漉漉小脸的Harry一起走出了yesterday。<br/>
“Harry，我建议你不要去酒吧，你知道的，Harry Osborn深夜逗留酒吧这种新闻是很不好的，无论是对你，对学校还是对你的父亲。”<br/>
听到“父亲”两个字的Harry如同被踩住尾巴的猫咪，瞬间炸毛，“不要和我提他！”<br/>
Harry气冲冲地向灯红酒绿的街道走去，下一秒就被Peter挡住，“Harry，你最近不能喝凉的，你知道的。”<br/>
Harry仰起一张哭得乱七八糟的精致面庞看他，蓝色的眼睛盈满了泪水。<br/>
如同被猫咪的肉球点住心脏，会心一击！Peter的脸庞发烫，妥协，“好吧我们今晚喝酒，不过我有个更好的场所。”</p><p>“Harry，我们到了。”<br/>
Peter放下手中的两箱啤酒，从裤口袋中掏出家门钥匙。<br/>
感谢Aunt May，幸亏她今晚值夜班。<br/>
小Osborn垂着头站在Peter旁边，在‘陪我去喝酒’这句之后他再也没有开过口。Peter很想把刚刚发生的一切都问清楚，不过他知道现在不是个好契机。<br/>
在进入Peter家，看到亮橙色的灯光洒满狭小空间的一瞬，Harry一直紧绷的身体终于放松下来。<br/>
两人坐在沙发旁边暖和的地毯上，Peter什么都没来得及说，Harry就启开了一罐啤酒。<br/>
迅速夺过Harry手中那个冰冷的家伙，Peter认真道，“我们加热以后再喝吧。”<br/>
Harry皱起了两条好看的眉。<br/>
“我马上我马上！”Peter如同一直笔直的箭一样窜进厨房，几分钟后他端出了一大锅热水。<br/>
把冰凉的啤酒罐放进热水中，Peter还在细心地解释，“啤酒是不可以直接加热的，那样会产生大量的二氧化碳，导致喝酒的人窒息。正确方法是把啤酒放入恒温水浴锅中或者直接把啤酒倒在一个大锅里加热，让气体都跑掉。”<br/>
这个无聊的理工男！<br/>
“Harry，你再等一小下，马上就可以喝了！”<br/>
这个话唠！<br/>
Harry在内心狠狠地腹诽着，一种名为“感动”的情绪却渐渐溢满了他的内心。<br/>
他不得不承认，这个头发乱七八糟，刚刚摘掉愚蠢的牙套，高瘦得像电线杆一样的实验室男孩总是能阴差阳错的触到他内心最柔软的一根弦。<br/>
Harry接过对方手忙脚乱地启开并递过来的一罐温度适宜的啤酒，把里面的黄色液体大口大口喝了下去，<br/>
夹杂着眼泪。</p><p>“……我还以为他今晚是要陪我吃晚餐……可是他却安排了一个陌生人……”<br/>
“呜呜呜……他怎么可以这样对我……”<br/>
Peter头昏脑涨，一手拿着啤酒，另一只手抚摸着怀中人的脊背。<br/>
“从十一岁起，我就基本没和他说过话……”<br/>
“这么多年……他都没有陪我度过过一次生日……”<br/>
平日高贵冷艳的小Osborn在今晚彻底抛弃形象忘掉智商，不仅沦落成了一个哭包而且还变成了一台复读机，从开始到现在，他对父亲的埋怨就没有停止过，内容还是重复的。<br/>
Peter本来一口酒都不想喝（他的酒量真的很差）只想照顾好这只伤心欲绝的小猫咪，可是Harry固执地一定要他陪他一起喝酒，虽然喝得不多，但Peter已经感觉脑袋有些晕了。<br/>
Harry酒量很好，他本不该醉的。<br/>
他只是想醉。<br/>
“那个男人是谁啊？”<br/>
“汤姆？艾伦？或者别的什么……”<br/>
Harry摇摇小脑袋，想把今晚的糟糕记忆全都甩出去。<br/>
“所以，Norman叔叔为什么要给你安排个男人啊？那男的还搞得像约会一样……”以酒壮胆，Peter终于问出了在他脑子里盘旋了一晚上的问题。<br/>
“……”<br/>
Harry不说话，身体瞬间僵硬。<br/>
空气中有什么迅速凝结成冰凌，Peter一下子清醒过来。<br/>
他摸了摸靠在他肩上的Harry的头发，轻声道，“抱歉。”<br/>
他可能触碰到他的痛处了。<br/>
“你真的想知道原因吗？”Harry抬脸发问，带着酒气的吐息缭绕在Peter鼻间，Peter觉得自己又要醉了。<br/>
他突然感觉，自己现在站在一个重要的岔口，无论选择哪一条路，都必须走下去，再无回头的余地。<br/>
答案触手可及。Harry异常的父子关系，今晚莫名其妙的男人，最重要的，是Harry的疾病。<br/>
Peter感觉到自己接近最终答案了。<br/>
“我尊重你的意愿，只要你愿意，无论是什么，我都会与你同担。”<br/>
Harry笑了，眼泪也流了下来。<br/>
“我是一个怪物。”<br/>
“什么?”<br/>
“字面意思，我是一个怪物，一个怪胎，一个畸形人！”Harry带着哭腔，声音失控且尖锐。<br/>
“Harry！”Peter一头雾水，他把Harry紧紧抱在怀中，“不要这样说自己！”<br/>
“Peter，我是双性人。”<br/>
Harry艰难地，一字一顿地说出这句话，心情却在坦白之后蓦地轻松了。<br/>
如同被一个巨大的锤子砸到额头，Peter一瞬间甚至有些眼花耳鸣，<br/>
“Harry，你说什么？”</p><p>翌日清晨，阳光明媚。<br/>
Peter醒来的时候房间里面只有他一个人。<br/>
昨晚发生了什么呢？<br/>
他揉着胀痛的太阳穴，意外发现自己的嘴角也非常痛。弹出蛛丝扯过来Aunt May的小镜子，小蜘蛛看到嘴角有淤青，甚至渗出了血丝。<br/>
他试着碰了碰，忍不住“嘶”了一声，出走的记忆也回笼了。<br/>
噢，昨晚Harry向自己坦白了他埋藏多年的秘密——他是一个双性人（Peter猛地坐起身来，啤酒罐们轱辘轱辘滚了一地），然后自己做了什么呢……<br/>
自己向Harry告白了！<br/>
半醉的自己絮絮叨叨地向Harry诉说着这几年自己跌宕起伏的少年心事（包括Harry离开的那几年）：<br/>
“嘿Harry，我喜欢你。不要用这么怀疑的眼神看着我，如果不是喜欢你，我何必只要是你便随叫随到，小心翼翼地陪着你，将你视若珍宝？我在很久以前就喜欢你了，有多久？我刚开始喜欢你的时候你还是一个瘦瘦弱弱娇里娇气的小男孩，可是我在心里就想要娶你了。那时候我真的很遗憾你为什么不是女孩子。噢别打我的头！<br/>
“你一直在我身边，从我们刚刚搬过去，到我的父母离世，再到我即将迈入少年时代。但是在我们十一岁时你一声不响地搬走了，你不知道那时候我有多难过！我大病一场！我的生活里没有小Harry了，那我早上还帮谁背书包？中午陪谁一起吃饭？去忍受谁的怪脾气和神经质？去照顾谁？没有了你，我就那样得过且过着……直到我被一只毒蜘蛛咬了一口，当然那是后话了有时间我再详细和你说。<br/>
“幸亏你回来了，我的语文不好，那话怎么说？你就犹如我生命的灯塔，为我照明了方向。”<br/>
说完这话，饶是厚脸皮的Peter也脸红了一下，“总之我真的很喜欢你，无关性别，无关家世，无关一切。我只是喜欢你，喜欢那位喜怒无常，体弱多病，会在我面前表露最真实的情绪的Harry Osborn，你愿意接受我吗？”<br/>
Harry呆呆地眨巴眨巴眼睛，金黄色的睫毛像两把小扇子，呼啦啦能扇风。<br/>
Peter看着Harry水盈盈的大眼睛和嫣红的嘴唇，就，<br/>
吻了他。<br/>
怪不得被打得这么惨。<br/>
Peter躺在一片狼藉中抚额，心情既惶恐又雀跃，惶恐的是自己亲了Harry，但雀跃的也是自己亲了Harry。<br/>
至于Harry的性别？<br/>
那重要吗？<br/>
开玩笑，Peter喜欢Harry，这件事和Harry到底是什么性别有关系吗。Harry是男孩子或者是女孩子或者既不是男孩子也不是女孩子又有什么关系呢。<br/>
思维回路向来简单的蜘蛛男孩表示自己只是喜欢Harry这个人罢了。<br/>
既然已经袒露了心意，那么让自己现在就出门去找心爱的Harry吧！<br/>
小蜘蛛高高兴兴地计划着，却在出门之前被刚刚回来的Aunt May暴打一顿然后被勒令乖乖收拾干净客厅。</p><p>“少爷，您回来了。”<br/>
管家彬彬有礼地向Harry鞠躬，后者倨傲地点点头，墨镜闪着冷冷的光，“我父亲呢？”<br/>
“老爷在休息，您知道的，他的身体不好。”<br/>
“也难为他身体状况如此之差，还不忘给儿子谋划前程啊。”<br/>
“少爷，老爷所做的一切都是为了您好。”<br/>
Osborn集团的独子嘴角勾起一个嘲讽至极的微笑来，“那我真是，万分感谢。”<br/>
言罢，Harry冷冷走回了自己的卧室。<br/>
他今天才不会去上学。<br/>
昨晚自己酒后头脑发热一时冲动，竟然把自己埋藏了这么多年的秘密告诉了Peter，愚蠢透顶。<br/>
回到卧室摘掉墨镜的小少爷狠狠地拍了一下床铺，又在下一秒柔软了眼神。<br/>
或许，不是头脑发热吧。<br/>
一个人，独自背负着沉重的秘密，实在太累了。<br/>
他倒不担心Peter会告诉别人（他敢？！），可是一想起昨天晚上那个蠢家伙的告白，Harry就觉得面红耳赤。<br/>
本来以为自己一定会愤怒得像一个即将爆炸的气球，里面装的想法全是“我把你当兄弟你竟然想睡我！”，可是事实上他一点也不生气，<br/>
还有一点小高兴。<br/>
就在Harry试图把自己的脸埋进被单里时，手机响了，害怕是Peter的电话，却在看到来电显示真的不是Peter时有一丝失落，“喂，Loki？”<br/>
“小Harry，昨晚和父亲的晚餐感觉如何呀？”<br/>
“糟透了。”那老头根本就是骗自己的，他不仅没来，还给自己安排了一个糟糕透顶的相亲！昨天他听到对面的男人说“我恰巧也喜欢男人”的时候简直都要吐了！<br/>
“嗯哼，昨晚你在家里过夜了吗？”<br/>
“噢，在Peter家。”<br/>
听到电话里传来的“我懂我懂”，Harry突然感觉头顶冒烟了，“你和Thor琴瑟相和去吧再见！”<br/>
对面被撂了电话的Loki并没有很生气，还有什么比知道Bucky和自己的青梅竹马过夜了以后又知道Harry和自己的青梅竹马过夜了更有趣呢？</p><p>昨晚没有休息好的Harry拉住了自家窗帘，窝在暖融融软绵绵的被窝把自己裹成了一只蚕宝宝，正当Harry步入睡眠之际，老管家敲了敲他的门：<br/>
“少爷，有一位叫做Peter Parker的先生想要见您。”<br/>
“把他给我扔出去！”Harry一下子坐起来，脸色潮红发丝凌乱，他转了转眼睛，改变了主意，“算了，让他在客厅等我。”<br/>
Peter在Osborn家金碧辉煌的大厅里坐立不安了十五分钟后，连头发丝都梳理得一丝不苟的Harry少爷出现在了高高的楼梯上。<br/>
他冷淡着眉眼，一步一步走下来，“去外面的咖啡厅吧。”<br/>
Harry无法解释自己的行为。<br/>
他讨厌被当做女人，他绝对不可能和一个男人在一起，可是，面对Peter的找寻等待，他却不忍心置之不理。<br/>
两人走进星巴克，Harry恶意地点了两杯价格让Peter肉疼的咖啡，心情稍微愉快了一些，之后，严肃了面孔对Peter说，“你知道我不可能喜欢一个男人的。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
看到Peter可怜巴巴的狗狗眼Harry有些于心不忍，不过他硬着心肠继续说下去，“我只想和你做好朋友。”如果你再纠缠不休，那么我们连朋友都没得做了。<br/>
“我只能和你做朋友，那么我们可以约法三章吗？”<br/>
Harry惊讶地睁大眼睛，“约法三章？什么内容？”<br/>
“第一，请不要注视我，每当你漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛中只映出我的脸时，我就能够听到我心脏跳动的巨大轰鸣；<br/>
“第二，请不要触碰我，每当你用白皙好看的手去拉我的胳膊，或者把金色的小脑袋靠在我的肩膀上时，我脸上的温度都可以直接煎鸡蛋；<br/>
“第三，请远离我，你就像是我染上的毒药，我逃不掉你也离不开你，如果我让你感到厌烦，那么，请你离我远去，我知道我一定会一次又一次地去纠缠你，那时候，请赏我一个冷漠的背影吧。”<br/>
Peter一开始眉眼间还带着调笑的意味，可是悲伤如同潮水随着他吐露的话语一层一层打湿了他深棕色的眼睛，最后，他眼中浓到化不开的哀伤让Harry不禁动容，<br/>
“……花言巧语。”<br/>
“你知道的，Harry，我的话，句句属实。”说着，Peter把Harry小小的手握在了自己掌中，牵过来亲了一下，“I love you not only because of who you are, but also because of who I am when I am with you.”<br/>
Harry猛地抽出手站起身来，沉默了一会儿才道，“我才不会远离你！”<br/>
说完仓皇离去。<br/>
Peter看着Harry通红的精灵耳朵，眼中露出了笑意。<br/>
那笑意在Peter看到服务生拿着账单走过来时，都不曾褪去。</p><p>今天的蜘蛛侠在维护正义的时候都元气满满！<br/>
虽然Harry还没有答应自己，不过以Peter对他的了解，知道他所有的别扭不情愿都是性格里与生俱来的小傲娇罢了。<br/>
总之Harry今天还是和自己一起吃午餐了不是吗。<br/>
Peter笑眯眯地看着餐桌对面皱着眉把各种不喜欢吃的菜挑到自己碗里的小少爷，觉得他的一颦一笑简直都可爱到无以复加。<br/>
“不要一直看着我，神经病。”Harry红着脸颊凶Peter，一点威慑力都没有。<br/>
Peter半站起身越过桌子亲了亲Harry的嘴角，后者惊得连刀叉都扔出去了，“你你干什么啊！”<br/>
Peter一脸人畜无害的笑容，“抱歉，看到你我就忍不住……”<br/>
小少爷本来就泛红的漂亮脸蛋这下基本熟透了，他气急败坏地用宛若玉髓的蓝眼睛瞪他，“你以前怎么忍的现在就给我怎么忍！”<br/>
“Harry你都知道我喜欢你了还不让我亲近你也太残忍了吧。”对面的笨蛋又露出了可怜兮兮的狗狗眼。<br/>
亲近和亲根本不一样好吗！<br/>
鸵鸟心态的Harry把头埋下去乖乖吃饭，不想再面对眼前这个人了。</p><p>刚刚下课，旁边的Loki就戳Harry，“你的生物专业的竹马在门口等你呢。”<br/>
Harry往门口望去，看到Peter靠墙站着，垂着眼，脖子上挂着耳麦，身形高挑，侧面看去还真有几分俊朗。<br/>
“噢，我现在还能回忆起几天前，某个小家伙和我说了什么，”Loki恶质地微笑着，夸张地尖细了嗓音，“‘I am not a gay!’”<br/>
Harry捂脸不想再看旁边的损友。<br/>
自己已经完蛋了！<br/>
离门口越近，Harry的心跳就越快，他觉得自己现在就像一个遇到暗恋对象的少女，这个想法让他想要打人。<br/>
“Harry，今晚去我家怎么样？”Peter一边接过Harry的书包，一边问道。<br/>
“去你家干什么！”<br/>
“……”男孩额角划下三根黑线，“Harry，我只是想邀请你和我去玩超凡蜘蛛侠最新出的游戏，你一直很喜欢的，不是吗？”<br/>
“噢，应该可以吧。反正最近也没什么考试，我父亲不会管我的，宿舍那边好说……”Harry碎碎念着，试图掩盖方才的尴尬。<br/>
下一秒Peter结实有力的手臂就环住了他的肩膀。<br/>
Harry噤声，许久，<br/>
“Peter，我感觉你一下子变了好多。”<br/>
“嗯？哪里变了？”<br/>
虽然还是像以前一样对自己温柔又细致，不过明显肆无忌惮了不少啊。Harry在内心吐槽着，口袋里的手机突然震动了，“喂？”<br/>
“少爷，老爷病危，请速速赶回老宅。”</p><p>“快点！再快点！”后座，Harry忍不住吼司机。<br/>
“Harry，冷静，冷静。”Peter把Harry紧紧揽在怀里，听到怀中人细小的呜咽。<br/>
即使父亲已经把自己放置在一边不管将近十年，可是现在充斥在他脑海中的却是儿时的美好记忆：陪他拼图的父亲；在他睡不着觉时笨拙地读童话故事唱摇篮曲的父亲；雄心勃勃地和他描绘Osborn的未来的父亲……<br/>
Harry把脸埋在Peter的连帽衫上，眼泪打湿了一片，“Peter，我现在才发现我有多爱他。”<br/>
“Everything will be fine……”Peter轻声安慰着Harry。<br/>
下车，Harry径直跟着管家走上楼去，Peter被仆人请到会客室休息。<br/>
“里面比较暗，老爷现在……见不了光。”管家的声音有些暗沉。<br/>
他已经多久没有见过父亲了呢？<br/>
不是让声音转为冰冷的电子讯号再通过手机传递到他耳边，而是真真切切地，以真实可亲近的姿态陪在他身边的父亲？<br/>
“父亲。”泪痕已经在脸上风干，站在Norman面前的是Osborn家族唯一的继承人，骄矜冷静且缜密的Osborn独子。<br/>
“Peter……和你一起来的？”<br/>
声音嘶哑虚弱，Norman整个人都在暗处，Harry想凑上去看看父亲的脸，却不敢逾矩。<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
“呵……Allen比他好一百倍。”<br/>
“您的观点，我不敢苟同。”<br/>
“唉……”衰老的男人叹了一口气，剧烈地咳嗽起来，像一个破风箱。<br/>
Harry连忙走过去。<br/>
这是自己的父亲吗？<br/>
Harry看着眼前那张绿色的，肿胀而丑陋的脸，错愕万分。<br/>
“你害怕了？”Norman咧嘴笑了，绿色表面出现了一个黑色的裂口，“这是我们的家族遗传病，逆转录病毒增生病。你的手是不是开始时不时地抽搐了？”<br/>
被言中，Harry震惊地看自己的右手。<br/>
“这个诅咒就是我们每一代子孙都英年早逝的原因。你的智商超群，你却一直把它拒之门外。”Norman往Harry手里塞了一个芯片，他看到他的手已经不再有人类手的形状，硬质的鳞甲，粗厚漆黑的指甲，宛如野兽。<br/>
那是他，Harry Osborn 最终的模样。<br/>
“这是我毕生的心血财富，Osborn家的诅咒，由你来打破！”Norman又开始剧烈地咳嗽，仿佛下一秒就会断气，“你……你必须找男人和你一起繁育……Osborn家的子嗣……Osborn的血脉……绝对不可以断！”<br/>
Harry攥紧了手中的芯片。<br/>
“但……我绝对不允许……那个人是Peter Parker……”Norman绿色的爪子紧紧地抓住Harry纤细小巧的手，白嫩的肌肤被划破，渗出血痕，“他不会原谅我，正如Peter不会原谅你。”<br/>
“什……么？”<br/>
Norman陷入了恐怖的梦魇，他歇斯底里地低吼着，“他不会原谅我的，他不会原谅我的，他不会原谅我的！”<br/>
“父亲，你冷静！”Harry抚着Norman的胸口想要帮他顺气。<br/>
声音戛然而止。<br/>
Harry放在Norman胸口上的手，也感觉不到心跳了。<br/>
站在门口的管家听到卧室传来幼兽受伤的悲恸哭声，轻轻叹了口气。</p><p>房间内沉闷漆黑，唯一的光源是墙上的大屏幕，Harry面无表情地看着屏幕上的画面，变换的光亮洒在他冰冷的脸庞上，镀出一层隔绝万物的轮廓。<br/>
咚咚咚。<br/>
“少爷，Peter Parker先生想要见您。”<br/>
Harry张口，觉得自己的声音嘶哑而陌生，“现在几点了？”<br/>
“凌晨一点。”<br/>
也就是说，Peter等了他六七个小时？<br/>
耳边隐约传来飞机坠落的呼啸，Harry仿佛能听到飞机与地面撞击时的巨大声响，还有尖锐而绝望的警报声。<br/>
他打了个冷战，“让Peter进来吧。”<br/>
Peter进门时，Harry站在屏幕前。<br/>
屋内弥漫着压抑疯狂的气息，Harry的身影在这间大而空旷的房间里愈显瘦小，他朝Peter笑，在灯光映照下，笑容几分妖异，“我父亲死了。”<br/>
“Harry……我知道你很难过……可是……”<br/>
“他还给我留了一些好东西，我说的不是亿万家产，他给我留了更有趣的东西。”<br/>
“Harry？我觉得你的精神状态不太对。”Peter说着，向Harry走去。<br/>
“别过来！离我远点！！”金发青年挥舞着细细的胳膊后退了好几步，气喘吁吁，单薄的胸膛起伏着。<br/>
“抱歉，Harry，我只是担心你。”Peter妥协地退回去，生怕Harry做出什么过激的举动。<br/>
“……”<br/>
安静，寂静，Peter甚至能够听到自己浅浅的呼吸声。<br/>
“……你父母，是坠机而亡的吗？”<br/>
“是的，Harry，他们刚刚离开我的时候我也很难过，可是我缓过来了，要往前看，你的身边还有很多人，Loki、Bucky，还有我。”<br/>
“不！你不会陪着我了！你不可能再陪着我了！！”Harry捂住耳朵，眼眶渐渐泛红。<br/>
“不，我会陪着你的。”Peter安抚Harry，思考着要不要把他打晕让他好好睡一觉。<br/>
“我给你发送了一封邮件。”Harry哽咽着，转过身背对Peter，<br/>
“看了以后不要再来找我了。”<br/>
Peter拧起眉，疑惑溢满脑海，“你传了什么东西？Harry，无论什么，都无法阻止我陪在你身边！”<br/>
“滚！”Harry大吼着，蹲下身缩成小小的一团。<br/>
“Harry，我想你现在需要冷静一下，我一会儿过来找你。”<br/>
Peter退出房间，坐在地板上从书包里拿出手机查看邮件。<br/>
From Honey Harry.<br/>
那是Peter昨天刚改的备注。<br/>
Harry给他传了一个视频，满心疑惑，Peter点击播放键。</p><p>Harry用脸抵着膝盖，凝神听着外面的动静。<br/>
大男孩坐在了地板上，手机与衣料摩擦的窸窣声，父亲的声音，视频长度约一分钟，<br/>
许久的沉默，沉默，沉默，<br/>
Peter离去的脚步声。<br/>
不出所料。<br/>
Harry想着。<br/>
“I killed Peter's parents.”<br/>
父亲的话还在脑海中回荡。<br/>
Harry尽量把自己蜷缩地更小，直到天边的第一道曙光透过窗户洒在了他的后背上。</p><p>后来Peter没有来找过他。<br/>
Harry表示理解，如果是角色互换，他也无法原谅对方。纵然他毫不知情，可是他身上流淌着Peter的杀父凶手的血液。<br/>
他毫不怀疑事情的真实性，他是Osborn家的人，他知道Osborn家的人什么事情都做得出来。为达目的，不择手段。<br/>
比如他现在就在用尽一切办法寻找蜘蛛侠。<br/>
I AM ALREADY DYING.<br/>
这个想法总会时不时滑进他的思维中，他的右手就会开始剧烈地颤抖，现在甚至不需要依靠右手的颤抖来提醒他了。<br/>
Harry拨开衣领，借着透明的桌子看了看自己的脖颈，那里有一片绿色的疤痕，最终，他全身的皮肤都会变成那个颜色，他就会像他的父亲一样，丑陋而痛苦地死去。<br/>
在上午，他坐在总裁的位置上，右手发着抖，脖颈火辣辣地疼，用充满威慑力的警告解决了面前的一群董事。<br/>
他们用贪婪而不屑的目光看着他。<br/>
如果那些董事知道骄傲的小Osborn是一个可怜的双性人的话，想必他们的眼神会更加不屑。<br/>
孤立无援的Harry把所有希望都寄托在蜘蛛侠身上。<br/>
多么完美！被毒蜘蛛咬了一口却存活还拥有了超能力的蜘蛛侠！他一定是上帝派过来拯救他的。<br/>
只要他找到他，拿到他的血，他就可以活下去。不用疼痛，不用变绿，不会像一堆腐烂物一样躺在床上奄奄一息。<br/>
蜘蛛侠！<br/>
你真是我的救星。Harry混乱又冷静地想着，如果是往日的Osborn，他一定会发现在上午他发表的那一通警告是多么的愚蠢且孩子气，会注意到很多董事向他投来了不信任的眼神，会注意到Menken是个危险的狠角色。<br/>
如果他再细致一点，他的能力和智商足以发现办公室中的异常，那些愚蠢的摄像头，以及，不知何时放在他的领带上的带有录音录像功能的GPS定位信号发射器。<br/>
可是被死亡阴影笼罩的Harry已经无法思考了。<br/>
他不能死，他是Osborn的独子，肩负着整个家族的荣誉，他甚至还没有为Osborn留下后代！<br/>
Harry胡乱地把手中印有蜘蛛侠照片的杂志丢在桌上，又在下一秒拿了回来。<br/>
他看到，右下角的摄影师，是Peter。<br/>
心脏痛得收缩起来。<br/>
他已经有多少天没有见过Peter了？这已经是除了他被迫出国治疗自己的疾病之外，两人最长时间的分离。<br/>
他以前为什么没有注意到自己和Peter是形影不离的呢。Peter于他而言，就像空气之于人类，水之于鱼，他在他的身边，他便认为一切都是理所当然，可是当他离开，他才发现，没有了他的世界竟然如此让人难以忍受。<br/>
他好想钻进Peter的怀里，把自己所经历的的一切匪夷所思的事情都告诉他，<br/>
他需要Peter分担一些重量，他现在，已经窒息在无边无际的压力和绝望之中，站不起身来了。<br/>
“Peter……”<br/>
Harry呢喃着把脸贴在杂志上，眼泪打湿了蜘蛛侠的照片。<br/>
窗外，贴在Osborn大楼高耸墙面上的超级英雄叹了口气。</p><p>Peter很矛盾。<br/>
他挚爱的人的父亲杀死了自己的父亲，这么扯淡的剧情竟然会发生在他的身上，他简直不敢相信。<br/>
可是一切就该死的是真的。<br/>
自从Norman去世后，Harry就办理了退学手续。<br/>
暂时还不想和Harry见面，可是又抑制不住地思念，所以Peter只好借用自己的另一重身份，蜘蛛侠，去偷偷看看自己想念许久的人。<br/>
这也算是维护和平的一种吧，毕竟Osborn企业的CEO牵一发即可动美国的半条经济命脉。<br/>
“哈哈哈这也算理由？你这自我安慰简直了！”金发的漂亮女孩在快餐店里笑得前仰后合，Peter一脸无奈，“Gwen,我现在真的有点后悔把我的心事告诉你了。”<br/>
Gwen是Peter在Harry离开之后认识的好朋友。金发蓝眼，Peter一开始对她产生好感就是因为这位漂亮的女士像女版的Harry。身为刑警的女儿，Gwen身上多了一些普通女孩没有的气质：凌厉，干脆，还有可爱的聪颖狡黠。<br/>
她本来可能成为Peter的女朋友，如果Harry没有回来的话。<br/>
“你不告诉我，难道还能找到第二个人帮你分析接下来的做法吗？”Gwen出言讽刺，又严肃了面容，“说真的，我觉得你的做法有点不对。”<br/>
“哈？”<br/>
“听你的描述，Harry Osborn现在是在一个人吗？”<br/>
“是的。”<br/>
“他刚刚失去父亲，压力重重。”<br/>
“压力重重？”<br/>
“你当真觉得华尔街那群老狐狸会把这么庞大的企业交给一个初出茅庐的青涩小子吗？说真的，在我看来，Harry现在的处境应该是比较危险的。而他，连个可以倾诉的对象都没有。噢，这个可怜的小男孩。”<br/>
Gwen幽幽叹气。<br/>
“但是，他的父亲杀了我的父亲……”<br/>
这样一说，Peter就感觉血腥气在从喉咙里往上涌，他曾经幻想过多少次，如果他的父亲还活着，他该有多幸福，可是Norman毁了这一切。<br/>
“是的，是他的父亲。那时候你们几岁？你觉得Harry知道这一切吗？Harry和你一样，不过是个无辜的孩子，你不是说Norman从小就对Harry漠不关心吗？他已经重创了Harry的童年少年青年时代，现在，你还要因为Norman继续伤害可怜的小Harry吗？”<br/>
女伴连珠炮似的发问把Peter说懵了。<br/>
是啊，他为什么要因为Norman的错误离开Harry呢？Harry是无辜的，从某种意义上来说，他是受害者。<br/>
“谢谢你，Gwen.”<br/>
“没事，Peter，你最好现在就去找Harry，然后给他一个大大的拥抱。”<br/>
“好的！Gwen我先走了！”<br/>
Gwen笑着看Peter，他看上去迫不及待到下一秒就要发动蜘蛛能力了。<br/>
一定要幸福啊，我的暗恋对象！<br/>
Gwen摇摇头，突然想起来，“混蛋Peter，把账单付了再走啊！”</p><p>Peter出门是想要直接去Harry那里的。可是谁让他是维护正义的蜘蛛侠呢，看到路段上即将发生连环车祸，红蓝英雄出手了。<br/>
单手举起即将撞到前面车屁股的跑车，蜘蛛侠在里面发现了一个醉醺醺的车主，“嘿，兄弟，喝酒不开车开车不喝酒啊。”<br/>
Peter把车停在路边，正想离开，就看见一个黑衣女子疾步向自己走来，<br/>
“蜘蛛侠先生您好，Osborn的CEO想要见您。”<br/>
Felicia冷着一张妆容精致的脸，内心的小人却在一边尖叫一边跳草裙舞。她年轻而可爱的顶头上司任性地让她守在事故频发的路段等待蜘蛛侠的来临，然后再把蜘蛛侠带过来（这不是在开玩笑吗？Harry有认真考虑过这件事的可行性吗？！）<br/>
Felicia已经在外面晃了一天，她简直在考虑化身黑猫来引蜘蛛侠出来了（天杀的Harry Osborn！）不过感谢上帝，让她在万念俱灰之前遇到了蜘蛛侠。<br/>
我正好也想要见Harry。Peter在内心回答，有些疑惑，他还没来得及告诉Harry自己就是蜘蛛侠啊（那天两人喝酒时他的随口一提显然没有被醉醺醺的Harry注意到），Harry为什么要找他呢？<br/>
说实话，Felicia根本没有料到自己只是说Osborn有请，蜘蛛侠就乖乖跟来了。<br/>
到达Osborn大厦门口，Felicia提出了一个自己都觉得无理取闹的请求，“呃，蜘蛛侠先生，如果可以的话，您能否，从窗户飞进去？毕竟蜘蛛侠走进Osborne这类新闻……”<br/>
蜘蛛侠配合地点点头，打开车门之后就不见了踪影。<br/>
“excuse me？”黑猫挑挑眉，她似乎还没有告诉蜘蛛侠先生Harry的办公室在几层的哪个房间吧。</p><p>Peter从窗户上轻手轻脚地进来，他看到自己思念的人正蜷在沙发上睡觉。<br/>
Harry向来整齐的头发此刻凌乱不堪，他紧闭着眼，浓密的睫毛挡出一小片阴影，他的黑眼圈非常重，黑色的修身毛衣更显出他泛着病态青白的糟糕脸色。<br/>
他过得很不好。<br/>
蜘蛛侠展开沙发上的毯子，给Harry盖上。<br/>
很轻微的动作，却把Harry吵醒了，他坐起身来。<br/>
看到蜘蛛侠，Harry眼前一亮，“蜘蛛侠，我需要您的帮助。”<br/>
“？”<br/>
“我快死了，现在只有您的血才能救我，能给我一管您的血吗？”<br/>
Harry想扬起嘴角却失败了，他从沙发旁边的圆桌上拿了一杯酒。<br/>
“你快死了？”虽然套着头罩，但蜘蛛侠看上去很震惊，“你在说什么？”<br/>
“是的，这是Osborn家族的遗传病。”Harry指了指自己脖子上丑陋的绿色疤痕，很急切，“蜘蛛侠先生，我需要您的血！”<br/>
过了良久，蜘蛛侠闷声闷气地说，“我的血不能随便给别人。”<br/>
Harry挑起一边眉毛，眼神很危险，“为什么？”<br/>
“如果我的血液不适合你的体质，你可能会死的！”<br/>
“I AM ALREADY DYING!”Harry站起身来，一字一顿地说道，“多少钱？”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“你要多少钱？”Harry试图露出一个Osborn家人的自信的笑容，可是控制不住使表情很扭曲，他的声音尖锐且急促，好像下一秒就要哭出来了，“该死的多少钱才能给我你的血！我不是要抽干你，我只要一管！我会自己研究的，是死是活都不会牵连到你！”<br/>
“我不能给你！”听到“死”字，蜘蛛侠突然有些愠怒，他逼近Harry，“我，绝对，不允许你死！”<br/>
“那他妈的就把你的血给我！”Harry把杯子朝蜘蛛侠扔去却击中墙壁，玻璃崩裂四处飞溅，弹回的碎片划破了Harry的眼角。<br/>
“Harry你没事吧？”蜘蛛侠凑上来想看Harry的伤口。<br/>
“如果不给我血，就别在这里假慈悲。”Harry的声线冷静又颤抖，“Get out,Now!”<br/>
“……Harry，我会救你的，你等我。”蜘蛛侠说完，就从窗户跳了出去。<br/>
出了窗户就黏在墙上，Peter听到了房间内器物碎裂的响声。<br/>
攥紧右手沾着Harry血迹的玻璃碎片，Peter低声呢喃，<br/>
“Harry，我一定会救活你的！一定！”<br/>
Peter换了衣服买了一笼小白鼠就去了罗斯福站台。<br/>
那是Peter的秘密实验室，他在那里研究出了很多东西。<br/>
凭借高超的智商，他入侵了Harry的电脑，找到了Norman所有的研究成果。<br/>
Harry的DNA正在被RNA病毒侵蚀，逆转录，该死的存在。随着RNA病毒的指数式扩散，Harry体内本身的DNA会被吞噬殆尽，当他体内所有的基因都被RNA病毒取而代之，就会变成……老Norman的模样。<br/>
Peter若有所思地看着视频中Norman丑陋的双手，心里恶意地想着这是报应。<br/>
但是这报应，这诅咒绝对不可以落在Harry身上。他喜欢的Harry是一个坏脾气却拥有金子般的内心的小羊羔，无辜的Harry不应该遭此痛苦。<br/>
Norman现有的研究成果证明奥斯本蛛的毒液可以杀死这种病毒RNA，可是这么强的毒性也会杀死人类的。Norman在生前一直提取极少量的毒液抑制RNA的指数爆炸，他确实延缓了病毒的爆发，可是并没有彻底解决这个问题。<br/>
Peter的任务，就是找出自己血液中最独特的部分，能融合蜘蛛剧毒并化为己用的那部分。<br/>
将Harry的血液作为原料，Peter很快做出了好几试管的试剂。<br/>
对不起了小白鼠们。<br/>
Peter把试剂注射入小白鼠的体内。小白鼠的体积较小，再加上他强化了RNA病毒的数量和毒性，在短短几天之后应该可以看到效果。<br/>
Peter毫不犹豫地抽了一大管自己的血液，他不能冒然给小白鼠注射自己的血液，小白鼠会死的。<br/>
融合，要怎么融合呢？<br/>
生化天才Peter翻阅着父亲生前书房里的大量书籍（他把它们转移到自己的秘密基地来了），认真地演算起来。</p><p>纽约市突然失去了蜘蛛侠。<br/>
蜘蛛侠本尊沉浸在实验里，满下巴胡渣，双眼通红，似人似鬼。<br/>
他不眠不休，吃饭也是有一顿没一顿。<br/>
抱歉，但是Peter现在真的无暇去顾及别的什么。<br/>
他的Harry在一步一步地接近死亡，这个认知是鞭子，是炸弹，是悬在他头上的达摩克利斯之剑。<br/>
几个小时前，Peter扔掉了334号试剂。<br/>
他已经失败了334次！但是他不颓丧，他没有时间去感到颓丧，他必须立刻开始下一次实验，他的Harry正在死亡边界线等着他呢！如果研制不出来这个药，Harry会死的！<br/>
Peter暴躁而冷静，恐惧而淡定，疯狂而缜密。<br/>
他的精神状态不对。他知道，不过他没有办法。<br/>
验算，调配比例，控制反应时间……<br/>
等待。<br/>
药剂出炉，Peter贴上标签，飞速写下335。揪出一只长着绿色鳞片的小白鼠，Peter把药剂注射进去。<br/>
小白鼠开始发出唧唧的尖叫声，它痛苦地翻滚，鳞甲一片一片剥落，几分钟之后，小白鼠露出了大片没有绒毛遮挡的粉色皮肉，它抽搐着，已经没有力气发声。<br/>
又要死了吗。<br/>
Peter垂下眼睛，收拾仪器，准备扔掉335号药剂。<br/>
“唧……”小白鼠微弱地叫了一声，Peter颤抖着给它喂了点水。<br/>
“唧唧……”小白鼠挣扎着咬了他一口，矫健地跳下了桌面。<br/>
用蛛丝把小家伙绑回来，Peter开始测试小白鼠身上的各种指标。<br/>
正常！全部都是正常！这只小白鼠是健康的！<br/>
他抽了小白鼠一点血，检测成分，里面只含有极少量的RNA逆转录病毒。<br/>
他知道要确定这种药剂的效力还要再观察几天。<br/>
不过有一件事情可以确定：他成功了！他成功了！！<br/>
Peter像一个大孩子一样在实验室里又笑又叫，刚刚承受了疼痛被关进笼子里的粉红色小白鼠吓得瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
电话声打断了Peter的失常发泄，Peter划开屏幕，<br/>
“Gwen！我成功了！我研究出来了！Harry不会死了！”<br/>
“Peter你在说什么，”对这件事情毫不知情的金发女孩在另一边气急败坏，“我只想知道你这一周去哪儿了，我已经给你打了一百多个电话了！还有五十条短信和十多条留言！”<br/>
“发生什么事情了吗？”Peter眨了眨布满血丝的眼睛。<br/>
“在几天前，Harry被指控掩藏了一个员工意外身亡的事实，还被指控私下利用活人研究生化武器，他现在已经被迫离职了。”<br/>
“开什么玩笑？！Harry才上任几天，哪里来的时间操纵这么多事情！”<br/>
打断Peter毫无用处的话语，Gwen继续说，“现在这些都不是重点，重点是新闻报道Harry畏罪潜逃，他已经失踪好几天了！”<br/>
如同被人迎面泼了一桶冰水混合物，Peter一下子清醒了，“我现在去找他。”<br/>
“不不不，现在有一件更加更加重要的事情！蜘蛛侠，整个纽约市现在都需要你的帮助！”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“我们的城市被电光人袭击了，就是现在，如果你不及时赶来，可能要有数以千计的人离开这个世界了！”<br/>
几秒后，蜘蛛侠从罗斯福站台飞了出去。</p><p>“电光人？那是什么？”蜘蛛侠抱着金发女孩在空中的高大建筑物中穿梭着。<br/>
“他是Max，他是个好人，他在变成电光人之前甚至还帮我开电梯，我不知道他经历了什么。”<br/>
“你这样一说我更混乱了。”<br/>
“Max是我的同事，不知道他经历了什么，他变成了电光人，引起了一场城市暴动之后被警方抓了起来，现在他又莫名其妙地被放出来了。”<br/>
“哈？”蜘蛛侠抱着Gwen落在了远离市中心电光人所在处的一家咖啡厅前，远远看去，整座城市都在一片漆黑之中。<br/>
“整件事情疑点重重。首先，他为什么会变成电光人；其次，我在公司查找他的资料时根本找不到了，还因此差点被警卫抓起来；最后到底是谁把他放出来了，他可是被关在Ravencroft Institute啊！”<br/>
Peter听说过Ravencroft Institute，那是一家有名的精神病院，管理森严。<br/>
“Max本质上是个好人，如果可以的话我希望你可以感化他，如果他执迷不悟的话，我们就磁化他。”Gwen一脸认真。<br/>
“磁化？”<br/>
“他现在可以说是由电流组成的，普通的攻击对他来说是没有用的，如果真的想要消灭他，我们必须以其人之道还治其人之身。”Gwen解释，又叹气，“但我希望我们不要走到那一步。”<br/>
“Gwen，你比我想象中更加厉害。”<br/>
“当然，我可是刑警的女儿！”女孩抱臂，露出漂亮而张扬的微笑。<br/>
“谢谢你告诉我这些情况，不过接下来的就该由蜘蛛侠接手了。”<br/>
“什么意……？”Gwen甚至话还没说完，就发现自己的脚和身旁的路灯被蛛丝连在了一起，“Peter你在干什么！”<br/>
Gwen炸毛了。<br/>
“拯救世界这类事情还是让蜘蛛侠做吧，小女孩要乖乖的，George叔叔在家里等你吃饭呢。”<br/>
“蜘蛛侠，你是想要我揍你吗？”Gwen剧烈挣扎着，想要扯断脚边的蛛丝。<br/>
Peter头也不回地转身离去。</p><p>蜘蛛侠荡过去时电光人刚刚把一辆大客车丢出去，飞出去接住这个大家伙，蜘蛛侠和蓝盈盈的家伙问好，“嘿，Max晚上好！不过我还真不喜欢这种见面礼。”<br/>
“你知道我的名字？”<br/>
“是啊，Max，Osborn企业的天才电气工程师。”<br/>
蜘蛛侠的恭维让Max很受用，他停止了对黑漆漆的纽约市的破坏，转过身来专心和蜘蛛侠说话。<br/>
蜘蛛侠向周围的刑警打了个手势，让他们不要贸然攻击，“你明明是天才的工程师，为什么要破坏世界？”<br/>
Peter轻微地移动着身体，他在思考对付Max的方法。<br/>
“我生日那天，”Max开始，声音回荡在瑟瑟发抖的人群中，“没有人祝福我。我掉进了电鳗缸中，醒来以后就变成了这样。我没办法接触别人，他们都害怕我，他们都不需要我！”<br/>
“Hey，guy，你的情况确实挺糟的。其实，我以前也有过和你相似的经历，特别糟糕，我被毒蜘蛛咬了一口，然后一切都和原来不一样了。”面罩下，Peter转着眼睛，思考着怎么让Max放下武器重归好人行列，说不定他们以后还以为一起拯救世界什么的……<br/>
“我在这个世界上，不被关注宛如透明。没有人需要我，他们都忽略我……除了他…他把我放出来……”电光人痛苦地低吼着，他只是想倾诉，一个孤独了太久，压抑了太久的人的倾诉。<br/>
“他？”<br/>
“是的，他给了我逃出那群疯子手里的力量！He needs me!我把他带到Osborn大楼……”<br/>
“Wait！”蜘蛛侠隐约有了猜测，“你不会告诉我，他是Osborn家小少爷吧？”<br/>
“确实是他，他用枪抵着Menken，似乎要去‘特殊项目’什么的……”电光人嘟哝着。<br/>
“抱歉，你等我一下我一会儿过来陪你玩！”话音未落，蜘蛛侠就只剩一个小小的背影了。<br/>
电光人震惊了，刑警震惊了，市民震惊了。蜘蛛侠抛下坏人自己跑了？什么情况？<br/>
感觉自己再次被无视了，愤怒的光电人化作电流追了上去。<br/>
“警官，这样算是危机解除了吗？”举着枪的小刑警目瞪口呆地问身边的长官。<br/>
这群变异人的思维套路我才摸不清楚。长官揉着疼痛的额角，“总之，通知电厂，让他们恢复运作吧。”</p><p>Harry用枪抵着Menken，从电梯中走出来。他在心里嘲讽自己：昔日的Osborn少爷，如今持枪威胁他人，看上去就像一个真正的罪犯。<br/>
“这些是什么？”<br/>
“是未来。”<br/>
右手又剧烈地颤抖起来，Harry知道自己快没时间了，他推着男人向前走，玻璃门自动滑开，存放蜘蛛毒液的冰柜出现在他面前，Menken打开冰柜，妖异的绿色液体在容器中闪着光。<br/>
他生还的，唯一希望。<br/>
Harry露出一丝微笑，“拿一个出来。”<br/>
Menken依言拿出存放在冰柜中的蜘蛛毒液，“不会有用的，我们都测试过了，除了人体实验……”<br/>
“你们已经在人体上测试过了，只不过你们太蠢了根本不知道！”Harry嘴角持续上扬，美艳得像一朵剧毒的花。<br/>
蜘蛛侠，他就是最成功的试验品。<br/>
他知道注射毒液之后，很多事情都回不去了。<br/>
如果还有回旋的余地，他不想走到这一步。<br/>
“注射，现在！”Harry黑峻峻的枪口对准Menken。<br/>
可是，没有人救他。<br/>
Peter.<br/>
一想到这个名字，他的心脏就发疼。他终于还是不堪重负地去找他，他不需要Peter帮他，他只是迫切地渴望着Peter宽厚的肩膀和温暖的怀抱。可是当他忐忑不安地敲开那座破旧的小房子的房门时，Aunt May告诉他，Peter出去实习了。<br/>
他知道Peter这学期没有什么外出实习的，所以，Peter只是想要躲开他的杀父仇人的儿子罢了。<br/>
笑容突然苦涩，Harry静静地凝视着针头离自己的手臂越来越近，<br/>
“啊！”<br/>
Menken发出惊呼，伴随着清脆的响声，注射器碎在地上，淡绿色的液体蔓延，地面被腐蚀，冒出白烟。<br/>
Harry下意识开了枪，上了年纪却依然灵活的男人弯腰躲过了。他连跑带爬地向电梯口奔去，却发现电梯的玻璃碎了。<br/>
Harry气红了眼睛，定睛一看，刚刚收回蛛丝的蜘蛛侠出现在自己面前。<br/>
“你不要命了吗！”身穿红蓝紧身制服的超级英雄怒吼。<br/>
爬回电梯的Menken按下了电梯上的警报按钮，Osborn防御系统启动应急模式，尖锐刺耳的警报声突然响起，密闭的空间闪烁着红色的光。<br/>
蜘蛛侠并没有在意这些，他还在感谢他的蛛丝足够强韧，能够穿过玻璃，打碎那瓶该死的毒液！<br/>
“蜘蛛侠！我和你无冤无仇，你为什么处处和我作对！”Harry形象尽失地大吼着，声音带着哭腔，白皙的脸颊涨得通红，额角爆出青筋。他转过身，手忙脚乱地想拿出其他试剂，纤细的蛛丝直直飞来，将冰柜掀翻在地。<br/>
“你承受不住它的毒性！你会死的！我不是说要你等我吗！”这是Peter多年以后第一次这么凶地吼Harry。<br/>
“我凭什么相信你？”Harry像一只绝望的小兽，“现在，你把我最后的希望也毁了。”<br/>
“我已经研制好解药了。我他妈这一周不眠不休地研制解药，这一周，Osborn小少爷，你在干什么？！你放出了光电人，持枪威胁董事，现在还他妈想服毒！”<br/>
Harry惊得说不出话来，“你，你，你研制出救我的解药了？你为什么要救我？”<br/>
“因为我该死的喜欢你啊！我不是和你告白过很多次了吗！我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜欢你！”蜘蛛侠还在愤怒地嚷嚷着，全然不在意警卫部队已经逼近门口了。<br/>
喜欢我？告白？Harry漂亮的蓝眼睛睁大了，“你是，Peter？”<br/>
“是啊！”蜘蛛侠一口承认，还想继续数落Harry，“你怎么能这么偏激……”<br/>
Harry两眼一闭，晕了过去。<br/>
Peter发动能力在Harry倒在地上前接住了Harry，下一秒，警卫们鱼贯而入。<br/>
身后瞬间多了几十个黑峻峻的枪口，蜘蛛侠并不在意，他抱紧了怀中的人，以肉眼无法捕捉的速度从警卫之间离去。<br/>
电流状的Max错愕地目睹了刚才狗血又无厘头的全剧情，这都是什么事？他都没心情破坏世界了。</p><p>Aunt May哼着小曲儿把外衣挂在衣橱里，刚刚及时来到的光明挽救了很多人的性命。虽说和一大群比自己小好几轮的小护士一起工作有些尴尬，不过怎么说呢，万事都是相对的，现在的工作让她成就感满满。<br/>
围上围裙洗手做饭，因为Peter不在家，所以她已经好几天没好好吃一顿了，不过今晚她要犒劳一下自己。<br/>
扣扣扣！<br/>
这敲门声音，简直要把门砸出个洞来啊。May一边跑去门口一边想着。<br/>
“Peter？”<br/>
门口，Peter狼狈不堪地站着，怀中紧紧抱着纽约市的通缉犯，Osborn小少爷。<br/>
“噢我的天，这是怎么回事？前段时间Harry来找你了，但是你在外地实习，那孩子走的时候真是一脸落寞啊……后来就听消息说他被迫辞职了，现在更可怕，警察竟然想要抓他。这其中一定有什么误会吧，他一直是天使一样的孩子，看上去一碰就碎，怎么可能做那些坏事呢。”Aunt May跟在Peter身后絮絮叨叨地说着，原谅Peter真的无暇回答至亲的疑问。<br/>
他把Harry抱进自己的卧室，安置在自己柔软的小床上，用额头试了试他的体温后惊惶无措地向Aunt May求救，“梅婶，他好像发烧了！”<br/>
Aunt May急忙找出电子温度计，Peter抬起Harry细细的胳膊，将温度计夹在腋窝处，一分钟后拿出来，Aunt May凝重了脸色，“104℉，我想我们应该把Harry送到医院。”<br/>
“不可以！Harry会被抓起来的！”<br/>
Aunt May看Peter茫然无措的模样，转身去找温水，毛巾和退烧药。<br/>
Peter抱紧Harry，短短的胡渣磨蹭着Harry娇嫩滚烫的脸颊，“Harry，快醒醒……”<br/>
扣扣扣。<br/>
楼下又传来了敲门声，Aunt May打开门，Gwen气鼓鼓地站在门口。<br/>
看到是Aunt May，Gwen露出一个乖巧的笑容，“梅婶，Peter回来了吗？”</p><p>“Peter你是野蛮人吗?!把我绑在路灯上，你疯了吗！”Gwen刚推开门就开始谴责Peter，又很快放小了声音，“Harry出什么事了吗？”<br/>
“他刚才突然就昏迷了，现在发高烧，104℉，我该怎么办？”大男孩棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，好像主人生病不知所措的小狗。<br/>
“先松开他，把他的夹克脱下来，让他在床上平躺。”Gwen一脸镇定，Aunt May从楼下拿来了热水和毛巾，女孩接过，把毛巾沾湿后去擦拭Harry的脸颊，然后把湿毛巾放在了Harry的额头上，“Peter，毛巾要十分钟换一次，把温水准备好。”<br/>
“梅婶，家里还有退烧贴吗？”<br/>
三个人忙活了大半夜，Harry的温度才降下去一些，他睡得很不安稳，总是说梦话，还会叫Peter的名字。<br/>
“Harry，我在这里。”Peter紧紧握住Harry热乎乎的手，放在唇边吻了一下，心疼得无以复加。<br/>
旁边Aunt May僵直了身体。<br/>
Harry微微睁开了眼睛，水雾弥漫的湛蓝色眸子模模糊糊映出Peter的脸，“Peter……不要离开我……”<br/>
他的声音很小，Peter要很专注才能听见。<br/>
“我只有你了……”Harry的泪水顺着眼角滑下，Peter的眼眶热得发痛，“我永远都不会离开你的。”<br/>
感到安心，昏沉却紧张的脑子在得到Peter的承诺之后终于放松，Harry陷入了七天内第一次身心放松的深度睡眠中。<br/>
Peter请Aunt May先去休息，等到明天再解释今天的一切。年迈的女人看向Peter的眼神很复杂，甚至有些沉重，最后，她叹了口气，回了自己的房间。<br/>
看到Harry脸上的潮红褪去了，睡安稳了的模样，Gwen扯扯Peter的帽子，用气音说，“你赶快去睡一会儿吧。”<br/>
“我现在没心情睡觉。”Peter苦笑。<br/>
“那就把你自己好好收拾一下，你想要Harry明早醒来的时候看到你现在这一副人不人鬼不鬼的模样吗？”Gwen厌恶地看着Peter满下巴的胡渣，脏兮兮的脸和乱蓬蓬的头发。<br/>
Peter无言反驳，乖乖地去浴室洗澡。<br/>
Gwen坐在床边，凝视着床上人精致的脸庞。<br/>
他是我见过最有诱惑力的男人，宛如塞壬，如果塞壬是男人的话。Gwen在心里想着，完全理解Peter为什么被迷得神魂颠倒。<br/>
Gwen，这个即将去哈佛读书的女孩双商奇高，而她的刑警父亲赋予了她从细节中摸透事物本质的能力。<br/>
Harry在她的认知中有两个形象：一个来自Peter，Peter眼中的Harry是一只不开心的时候亮爪子，开心的时候亮肉球的小猫；一个来自新闻，新闻中的Harry是Osborn帝国的绝对王者，是操纵帝国进行人体实验的残忍罪犯。<br/>
这些都是虚假的。<br/>
Gwen的脑海中有一个声音细细地说。<br/>
Harry很危险。<br/>
那个细细的声音继续说道。<br/>
金发女孩皱起了眉，身后传来窸窣声，回头，干净整洁，面庞英俊的Peter出现在Gwen面前。不过美中不足是青年的双颊有些凹陷，眼睛依旧布满血丝。<br/>
“Peter，我们出去谈谈？”Gwen小声问。<br/>
Peter一脸牵挂地看向Harry，在确定后者正在沉睡之后跟着女孩走出了自己的卧室。<br/>
“能告诉我发生了什么事吗？在我们在咖啡厅见面之后。”<br/>
Peter沉吟片刻，用沙哑疲惫的声音把一切都复述了一遍，有些地方叙述得很凌乱，不过Gwen还是把它理清了，<br/>
“你为什么不叫我帮忙呢？你知道我的生物化学成绩都比你强的，万年老二。”<br/>
“抱歉，我确实考虑不周。在知道Harry会死后我的脑海就被‘制出解药’这一想法占据了，我甚至没来得及告诉Harry我就是蜘蛛侠，如果我能更缜密一点，Harry也不会走到这一步，”大男孩捂住眼睛，“你都不知道我看到Harry把毒液往自己身上注射时我心里的感觉，就是现在，我一回想那一瞬间，我都忍不住颤抖。”<br/>
Gwen无言地拍拍男孩结实的脊背，酝酿语言，艰难道，“虽然我知道这样说你会不悦，但是有些话我不得不说出来。我认为，Harry并不如你想的那般无害，他甚至很危险。他的心灵，不堪一击。<br/>
“他需要支撑，在儿时，在欧洲，在大学，他都是有支撑的，——他的父亲和你。但是一旦当两个支柱全部倒塌，就像这一周的Harry，他的父亲去世了，而你‘抛弃’了他，他就变得非常脆弱。这脆弱并不是说他会被重重压力打倒，而是他抗击的方式会变得很偏激，甚至疯狂。他放出电光人的时候，不可能想不到电光人将给无辜的纽约市造成多大的灾难；他甚至准备注射蜘蛛毒液，即使他没死，邪恶的毒液给他带来的也不会是什么好影响。”<br/>
“他只是孤注一掷，他没有别的路可以走了。”<br/>
“呃我知道，Peter，你不要急着反驳我，我并不是在说Harry的坏话，好吧从某方面来看也确实是在说他的坏话。我只是想告诉你…他的本质…他很需要你，他需要你这样的人陪在他的身边，成为他的精神支柱，引导他走对每一步，他离不开你的。”Gwen把‘他的本质是恶的’悄悄吞进嘴里，嚼碎了。<br/>
她不应该把自己谵妄的推测告诉Peter。<br/>
“我不会离开他了，我会好好保护他的。Gwen，今天真的很感谢你。”<br/>
“没关系，只要下次不要把我绑在路灯上就好。”金发女孩皱着小脸打趣蜘蛛侠，“你也不用太担心Harry，他只是情绪混乱，突然放松下来，前段时间积累的负面情绪瞬间袭来所以影响了身体，他的烧应该很快就退了。”<br/>
Peter点点头。<br/>
“那么，Max呢？”<br/>
蜘蛛男孩尴尬地挠挠头，“那时候，蜘蛛侠自私地去找Harry了，然后……Max也没出来搞破坏，我想……他可能在某个地方？”<br/>
Gwen无声地用眼神谴责他。<br/>
“抱歉……”蜘蛛侠颓丧地抱住头。<br/>
“蜘蛛侠，无论如何，别忘了你的职责。你是站在正义这边的，明白吗？”<br/>
“是的，美丽的Gwen。”<br/>
“现在没事了，我也该回家了，好好照顾Harry，但也别忘了照顾你自己。”<br/>
“我送你，小蜘蛛特快车，包您速度，包您平安。”Peter开玩笑道。<br/>
“我开车来的，小蜘蛛。”Gwen点点Peter的鼻子，“回去陪Harry吧。”<br/>
“那我送你到门口。”<br/>
Gwen向楼下走着，身后是瘦瘦高高的大男孩。<br/>
Harry应该和他在一起，因为Harry比任何人都需要他。</p><p>翌日清晨，阳光洒在了Harry薄薄的眼皮上。他动了动手，意外触到了什么毛茸茸的东西。他想到了自家的萨摩耶，每当他睡在床上，萨摩耶就会把嘴巴搁在床边，舔他的手指。<br/>
“Harry？”<br/>
Harry睁开眼，Peter放大版的俊颜出现在他面前，他下意识伸出双臂揽紧了他，Peter顺势矮下身去，揽住Harry单薄的后背，“抱歉，在你最难过的时候我不在你的身边。”<br/>
Harry在Peter怀里胡乱摇着头，眼泪蹭在他的T恤上，“I need you,I need you,I need you……”<br/>
“孩子们，要吃早饭吗？”Aunt May出现在门口。<br/>
两人迅速离开对方。<br/>
洗漱的过程中，Harry的记忆逐渐回笼，蜘蛛侠就是Peter这件事情他确实有些接受不了，不过可喜可贺的是Peter研制出了解药。<br/>
是Peter研制出了解药，不是蜘蛛侠。<br/>
Harry固执地想着。<br/>
下楼，Harry乖巧地向Aunt May问好并表示感谢，主动去端盘子，在饭后还要收拾碗筷。<br/>
“你的烧刚退，让我来吧。”Peter摸摸Harry的头让他到沙发上坐好。<br/>
“Peter，我要去上班了，送我到门口，”Aunt May淡淡说到，面对Harry又露出了满意的笑容，“Harry，好好养病，我去上班了。”<br/>
Harry乖巧地点点头，“梅婶再见。”<br/>
Peter跟着Aunt May走到院子里，Aunt May严厉地责问Peter，“你不准备向我坦白什么吗？”<br/>
“……”Aunt May是说蜘蛛侠吗。Peter揉揉额角，这事儿确实不太好坦白啊。<br/>
“你和Harry，是恋人？”<br/>
Peter的脸唰得一下烧得通红，他磕磕绊绊地解释，“呃……暂时还不是……我向Harry表白了，但是他并没有回应我。”<br/>
“你们两个人在一起，是不会有孩子的。”<br/>
那可不一定。小蜘蛛在心里反驳。<br/>
“你们的身份和地位也相差甚远。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“但是，做家长的只是想看孩子们幸福罢了，如果你已经选定Harry是你的伴侣，那么，我也只能祝你们幸福。”Aunt May沧桑一笑，她是过来人，她拥有Ben，她知道爱情是多么情不自禁的事情，所以她不会去阻拦Peter追求自己的幸福。<br/>
“谢谢你，梅婶。”Peter给了Aunt May一个大大的拥抱。<br/>
窗内，Harry静静地看着眼前的一切，聪颖如他自然知道两人的话题内容。<br/>
他的嘴角微微上扬。</p><p>Peter继续请假，照顾Harry。<br/>
回到房间，看到Harry窝在沙发上，垂着头恹恹的模样。<br/>
“还是不舒服吗？”Peter接了一杯热水，送到Harry手边。Harry现在看上去如此虚弱可怜，他简直不忍心去责备他把电光人放出来了。<br/>
“你能告诉我，蜘蛛侠是怎么回事吗？”<br/>
“抱歉，以前一直没有找到合适的契机告诉你。”Peter用平缓的语调把他变成蜘蛛侠的前因后果讲了一遍，最后补充，“解药我已经基本研制出来了，但是我还想观察一段时间药效，再加上昨晚你的身体太虚弱了，我不能贸然给你用药。”<br/>
Harry点点头，用脸颊去蹭Peter的脖颈，小猫一样，“嗯，我知道你不会让我死的。”<br/>
仿佛被人喂了一大口蜂蜜，Peter被Harry撒娇的动作从内甜到外。<br/>
“Harry，电光人……”<br/>
“It is my fualt.”Harry的声音细细小小的，“抱歉，疾病日益侵袭着我，Menken又把我赶出了Osborn，还派警察追捕我，我真的……走投无路了。”<br/>
“不，这不是你的错，是我的错，是我考虑不周才害你那么没有安全感的。”大男孩急切地道着歉，一脸内疚。<br/>
“可是电光人害整个城市陷入了混乱，他现在还在外面流窜着……”Harry皱着眉，他现在是真的担忧着，既然Peter是蜘蛛侠，自己的性命无虞了，那么下一步就是考虑如何夺回Osborn，很显然被自己放出来的电光人对自己的名誉来说是一个很大的潜在危机。<br/>
“万幸，电光人大闹纽约并没有造成人员死亡。”有人受伤，那一辆客车中三分之二的人都骨折了。<br/>
看到Harry露出松了一口气的表情，Peter忍不住亲了他一下。Harry抬起头来，剔透的蓝眼珠静静地看着他，“I love you.”<br/>
这一周的一切糟糕经历让Harry明白，Peter对他真的很重要。</p><p>Peter愣了几秒，一把把Harry打横抱起来，后者发出了小小的惊呼。上楼，把Harry轻柔地放在床上，拉窗帘，锁门。蜘蛛侠这一套动作想表达的意思非常明显。<br/>
饥渴，白日宣淫，变态流氓色情狂！Harry在心里吐槽着。但当Peter低头吻向他时，他还是顺从地张开嘴，任由Peter入侵，舔舐他小小的粉色舌尖，唇齿相交。Harry不同Peter一样是在室男。他自卑于他的身体，所以他更加渴望去征服，在欧洲治病的那段时间，他会在夜晚流连于夜店，用漂亮的脸蛋和大把的钞票让那些俊男美女为他张开双腿。<br/>
但他并不想向Peter展示他高超的性爱技巧，那样只是暴露他曾经多么滥交，Peter不会喜欢的。<br/>
Peter将Harry的黑色毛衣褪至胸口以上，方便他戏弄那两枚可爱的茱萸。身下的人小小地踹息着，双手搭在Peter的脖颈上，十分顺从。<br/>
素来傲娇的小少爷此刻的乖巧听话让Peter更加兴奋。他一点一点舔舐着Harry上半身柔软白皙的皮肤，每当他用牙齿轻轻咬起一小块肌肤，身下人的喘息声就会更加急促。<br/>
他心疼地流连在Harry眼角下的划伤和脖颈处的绿色疤痕上，落下一个又一个吻。<br/>
很快，Harry雪白的胸膛上缀满了Peter的印记，如同在宣告他对Osborn小少爷的所有权，——那是蜘蛛的黑暗基因烙印在Peter血骨里的独占欲。<br/>
Harry陷在柔软的垫子里，发丝凌乱，微微偏着头看Peter，眼神纯净又妖孽，天真又放荡。<br/>
“我是在做梦吗？”Peter低低地笑着，喉结因为说话而上下滚动。Harry微微抬起身，一口咬住他的喉结，犬齿在Peter的皮肤上磨蹭，松口，又探出舌尖稍微舔了舔。<br/>
他听到Peter倒抽了一口冷气，“Harry，我忍不住要粗暴一些了。”<br/>
Harry小孩子一样笑起来，Peter三下两下剥了可人的衣服，在脱掉内裤时，感觉到了对方身体绷紧，很紧张的模样。<br/>
“Har，你在我心里永远都是最美的。”<br/>
白皙纤瘦的手按在了Peter的手上，Harry小声说，“你先脱。”<br/>
理解小Osborn别扭的自尊心，Peter顺从地脱去衣裤，露出一身精实有力的肌肉。Harry惊讶地半张开嘴，他没有想到Peter表面看上去瘦瘦的，脱了衣服竟然这么有料。<br/>
Peter看到Harry嫣红的嘴唇，忍不住又吻了上去。<br/>
如果可以，他真想吃掉Harry。<br/>
Peter的吻技在短时间内大幅度提升，小少爷被亲得晕晕乎乎的，他软软地靠在Peter的怀里，睁开眼睛时自己已经一丝不挂了。他用额头蹭蹭Peter的肩膀，像一只慵懒的小猫。<br/>
单薄的胸膛，嫣红的茱萸，凸出的肋骨，可爱的肚脐，Peter细碎地吻着，越来越往下。最后，用手握住了Harry微微抬头的小兄弟，亲昵地落下一个吻。这个小小的装饰品粉粉嫩嫩的，看上去真的很可爱。Peter一边舔弄一边想着，Harry半抬起身子推Peter的头，羞耻度破表了。<br/>
Peter把小家伙含进口中，思考下一步该怎么做，然而Harry在小Harry被裹紧温暖口腔的一瞬间就忍不住释放了。金发青年尴尬地捂住脸，不去看身下人略带惊讶的眼神和嘴角的白痕。<br/>
往下转移，Peter碰到会阴处那条不该存在的肉缝，Harry呻吟了一声倒了回去。<br/>
“Har，你真的很美。”<br/>
被赞美的人一点也不想说话，他感觉到自己在流水，像失禁一样。他很恐慌，这是他未曾有过的体验，他发起抖来，“Pete……”<br/>
埋在他腿间的人轻轻嗯了一声，用带着厚茧的手指去戳Harry隐秘地带的花粒，大股大股的液体从小穴涌出，Harry失控地哭泣起来。<br/>
Peter凑近Harry脸边，舔掉他的泪水，“宝贝，没事，别哭。”Harry撒娇似的把头埋在Peter的肩膀上，抱住他不让他下去做那些让自己羞耻的事情。<br/>
Peter回抱住他，与此同时，Harry感觉有一个热热硬硬的东西抵住了他的女性部位的门口。<br/>
“别！”Harry尖叫起来，推开Peter手脚并用想要爬开。<br/>
“宝贝，冷静，只要你不同意，我不会强迫你的。”Peter拉回Harry，强硬地把他塞进自己的怀里。Harry又被Peter的武器抵住了，他觉得自己就像是长矛下的小动物，“我害怕……”<br/>
他抽泣着，眼泪沾湿了整张脸，Peter心疼地抚摸着他美丽的蝴蝶骨，虽然他憋得很辛苦，但是，“要不我们改天再做吧？”<br/>
Harry眨巴眨巴眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉的。<br/>
“宝贝，等我一下，我去洗个冷水澡。”Peter把Harry放在被褥里，安抚性地摸了摸他的脸颊，准备下床。<br/>
手被抓住，Harry一脸英勇就义的表情，“没事，就现在，做吧！”<br/>
Peter被他的小表情逗笑了，他扑到Harry身上，大狗似的在Harry全身上下嗅吻着，如果不是Peter的武器笔直地顶着Harry的小腹，他几乎都要被他表面的淡定欺骗了。<br/>
Harry鼓起勇气，两条又白又细的腿勾住了Peter精瘦结实的腰。<br/>
Peter低吼一声，一鼓作气深深进入了Harry最隐秘的部位。<br/>
Harry疼得直冒冷汗，他把额头抵在Peter的肩膀上，看到床单上留下了点点血迹，犹如盛开的曼珠沙华。<br/>
这是他把自己交付给Peter的象征。<br/>
“Peter，你是我的。”<br/>
“是的，我是你的。”<br/>
这是两人在陷入狂乱极乐之前的最后一次对话。</p><p>两人一睡就睡到了中午，Aunt May还在上班，所以Peter继续肆无忌惮地在Harry身上亲亲咬咬。<br/>
“你说……我会不会怀孕啊？”Harry一脸认真地询问，撂得Peter兽性大发，在刚刚换过的床单上又要了他一次。<br/>
最后连手指都动不了的小少爷闭着眼睛表示再也不想看到那只笨蜘蛛了。<br/>
“Har，下一步你准备怎么办？”<br/>
“夺回Osborn，踢走Menken，再研制一套人造皮肤给Max，把他收为己用。”<br/>
Peter不说话，他离商场的勾心斗角尔虞我诈太远了，所以并不知道这些事情的难度有多大。他唯一能做的事情就是，“我会陪在你身边，好好照顾你，保护你的。”<br/>
小少爷傲气十足地笑笑，“以后你就是Osborn帝国的人了，跟着我过好日子吧。”<br/>
“……”Peter忍俊不禁，低头亲吻怀中骄傲的小猫。<br/>
You were my childhood sweetheart,and now you are my lover.<br/>
END</p><p>纽约市，Osborn大楼，总裁办公室内，<br/>
一个棕发棕眼的男孩面容沉静地玩着拼图，他的五官端正皮肤白皙，像一个精雕细琢的瓷娃娃。<br/>
黑衣黑发的性感秘书踏着高跟鞋路过男孩，走进了内间的办公室，“Boss，这几份文件需要您立刻过目。”<br/>
金发的漂亮男人点点头，话说到一半就是一阵反胃，房间外男孩跑了进来，迅速往他的嘴里塞了一块苏打饼干，然后拉着总裁进了卫生间。<br/>
Felicia听着Harry痛苦的声音，觉得自己一辈子都不要怀孕生孩子了。<br/>
漱口之后，Harry走出来，他本来就苍白的脸色又白了一层，刚到他腰高的男孩握着他的手，轻轻揉捏着手上的穴位。<br/>
“谢谢你，宝贝。”Harry在男孩的发旋上印下一个吻，他全身发软地坐回转椅上。<br/>
“注意身体，Dad。”Richard Osborn嘱咐Harry，两只小手还在帮Harry揉捏着穴位，“鉴于您的身体状况，您现在不可以熬夜了。”<br/>
这位早熟的天才儿童，小小年纪就有了Osborn接班人的风范。Felicia在心里感叹着。<br/>
Richard Osborn继承了Peter异于常人的智商和棕发棕眼，又继承了Harry超高的情商和无以伦比的美貌，他小小年纪已经懂了很多东西，校内一直跳级（前段时间Gwen回来，还说Richard比自己面试哈佛时的竞争对手还要聪明呢），校外和董事会的老狐狸们对话时也毫不吃亏。在他的领导下，Osborn一定能走向辉煌的未来，这样，她Felicia的工资就要涨了！<br/>
忽略了还在位并且已经创造出很多不朽成绩的Harry Osborn，Felicia已经向往她的美好钱途无法自拔了。<br/>
“Felicia，麻烦你把Daddy从实验室里请过来，Dad今天的身体状况不适合上班。”<br/>
“宝贝，事情没那么严重。”Harry摆摆手示意Felicia不要听Richard的。<br/>
“可是在短短两个小时内，您已经孕吐了六次。”男孩的眼神不容Harry反驳，“Dad，听话。Felicia，麻烦你了。”<br/>
Harry无奈地耸耸肩，朝女秘书做了个鬼脸：看吧，我的小鬼简直是个专制的暴君。<br/>
几分钟后，穿着白大褂戴着眼镜的高大男人从门口走进来，“亲爱的，身体不舒服吗？”<br/>
“我们的宝贝总是草木皆兵。”Harry亲昵地抱抱身边的漂亮男孩，在他脸上啄了一下。<br/>
男孩很受用这个吻，不过还是一脸严肃地反驳Harry，“Dad，在没有什么重大事件非要您亲自过目不可时，您还是应该以身体为重。”<br/>
“是的，我们都会以你的身体为重。”Peter垂下身把Harry环在自己和座椅之间，和他交换了一个深吻。旁边男孩红了脸。<br/>
两唇分离，Harry的气息不匀，“你现在陪我回家，手头的实验怎么办？”<br/>
“有Max在，大可放心。”这位电气工程师跨界研究生物医学问题也是一把好手。<br/>
“你竟然把他丢下先跑路，不害怕他暴走毁灭世界吗。”Harry打趣。<br/>
“不会的，有整整一个团队陪着他呢，更何况，那时候我和他打架打到一半去找你他都没生气。”Peter的声音很轻快，时光荏苒，岁月赐予他成熟坚毅，但并未收回他的孩子气和小调皮。<br/>
“Richard，我们一起回家吧。”Peter揉揉亲生儿子的脑袋，后者一本正经地摇摇头，“我想陪陪Felicia。”<br/>
Harry和Peter面面相觑，看到爱人的脸色不对，Peter连忙出来打圆场，“那么中午要乖乖地让Felicia送你回来。”<br/>
“好的Daddy。”<br/>
Peter把Harry扶起来，Richard过来给Dad一个吻。<br/>
两人向电梯走去。<br/>
“他小Felicia太多了，我不能接受。”Harry皱起了纤细秀丽的眉，一脸不高兴。<br/>
他的小鬼从外貌到双商都近乎完美，托蜘蛛基因的福，他也并未遗传Osborn家的诅咒，只是这么小就喜欢一个与他年龄相差如此之大的女人，让Harry很忧心。<br/>
“Richard对于Felicia只是朦胧的好感而已，他只是想亲近他，我们做家长的不需要想那么多。”更何况Felicia怎么可能喜欢一个小鬼。Peter亲亲Harry的头顶，“你现在不舒服，由我来开车吧？”<br/>
Harry转了转眼睛，穿过电梯玻璃的斑斓灯光洒在他的面颊上，他笑得像一只精灵，“但是我想坐蜘蛛侠特快专车。”<br/>
Peter无奈地笑笑，“也不怕伤了孩子。”<br/>
“小蜘蛛生命力顽强着呢，那时候我怀着Richard和Menken各种斗争，还被绑架过一次，可他现在不是健健康康的吗。”Harry得意地弯起嘴角。<br/>
电梯到站，<br/>
“好的，my love，那么蜘蛛侠今天就给你一个俯瞰纽约的机会。”<br/>
Peter牵起Harry的手，两人并肩向大楼外走去。<br/>
完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>记得这篇文发在我LOFTER的另一个号上，后来我忘记了那个号的密码和名字，后来就没有后来了……</p><p>其实以前看虫绿文的时候总要吐槽为什么要把Gwen加进来啊（求别打我，至少别打头）<br/>后来才发现，Gwen是一个必不可少的角色。其实Peter和Harry都是有性格缺陷的。<br/>Peter是蜘蛛侠，一身正气，足够强大，可是他常常犹豫，而且从某些方面来说很没有主见，他只是一个大男孩，他有蜘蛛感应，但他也很粗糙，从很多方面来看，他都不成熟。<br/>Harry的性格缺陷很明显，病娇偏执神经质的小少爷。从小一直很孤独，把Peter视作精神支柱，所以一旦Peter出现一点伤害他或者背叛他的行为，他的反应会很过激的。<br/>这时候，很需要Gwen这样的大姐姐来引导两个人</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>